everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
David Gale
David Gale is the first born son of Dorothy Gale from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. David is the older twin brother to Daniel Gale, and older brother of Dorian "Dory" Gale. David is currently a Rebel. Character Personality David is usually a kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent young individual who simply keeps to himself; but he can also be arrogant and stubborn at times regarding certain things such as physical activities. David is normally subjected into being the voice of reason in his relationship with Danny, who in turn sees him as an uptight stick in the mud and mockingly calls him "Mom" and his relationship with Dory seems to be a bit better than his with Danny's. David shows a somewhat compulsive tendencies, such as the wanting to be in control of the situation and being quite insistent about order, while he doesn't seem to mind getting his hands or himself dirty to to growing up on a farm. David has a rather prideful nature that gets in his way as he doesn't believe in receiving help since he has a sense of wanting to prove himself to others and therefore sees help as a weakness which causes him to stubbornly push himself. Overall, David has the so-called "Farm Boy" personality on the more serious side of things much different than his brothers Danny and Dory. Appearance David has shaggy dirty blonde hair that is somewhat long and smooth in texture; He has a fringe that is parted down the middle which shows his forehead. David's eye color seems to be a warm brown, slightly tanned skin, and he is tall, standing in at 6'0" having a muscular build with broad shoulders and chest from mostly athletics and farmwork. Fairytale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. A basic overview of Dorothy and her story can be found here. How Does David Fit Into It? David was born to Dorothy as her first-born son, and older twin to her younger son Daniel. Over the years David watchful of his younger brothers, Daniel and Dorian. Eventually David along with his brothers were sent to Ever After High. Relationships Family David isn't too close to his mother, but he does care for her dearly. David's relationship with Danny is somewhat strained due to the former not being too hard on his brother, and the latter being somewhat irresponsible. David is on neutral terms with his younger brother Dorian, if just a bit overprotective. Friends David's BFFAs are Ian Gulliver, and Adam Triton. Romance David is currently single. Pet TBD Outfits Signature David wears a simple white and dark blue long sleeved plaid shirt that normally has the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, dark blue jeans with a tear on right knee accompanied with a brown belt with a round buckle, and pair of brown boots. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *David's birthday is May 24th. *David's middle name is Henry, after his great-uncle Henry Gale. Notes *Both Daniel and Dorian "Dory" Gale belong to The Mysterious Ms. Enter and Mystical Moasic, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Scout's Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Land of Oz